Girl Next Door
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Ulrich just met Yumi, how does Sissi feel about this? OneShot SongFic told from Sissi's POV


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Girl Next Door.**

**Warning/Notes: READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS SONG-FIC! So, basically in this story Ulrich is Sissi's boyfriend and then he meets Yumi, it sorta takes place just after Odd arrives at Kadic (XANA Awakens, the Prequel) so no Aelita… She is still stuck on Lyoko, so no mentions of her, since it is from Sissi's POV.**

_Small town homecoming queen,_

_She's the star in this scene,_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely,_

There she was again. Yumi. I hated her, what with her perfect black hair and her carelessly caring attitude. I couldn't deny it, she was a good person, but I had to hate her.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair,_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere,_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly,_

I watched her, hate bubbling up inside of me. Why did she have to go to this school? Was there not a perfectly good school close enough for her? She wasn't a boarder here, so why not find another school and leave me and Ulrich alone?

_Maybe I'm just jealous,_

_I can't help but hate her,_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her,_

Ever since Ulrich had met her a week ago, they had been hanging out together. Much more than they should, she was a year older than him, what could she possibly gain from hanging out with Odd, Jeremie, or Ulrich? I had to get him away from her, but with his new friends, I had become an outsider, and a minor annoyance in Ulrich's life.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band,_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands,_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor,_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door,_

Of course, Ulrich was still my boyfriend, but that status was slipping fast. I had to pull Ulrich to his senses; I would not be forgotten for Little Miss Perfect. Or, Little Miss Perfectly Unattainable, as it would be once my work was done.

_Senior class president,_

_She must be heaven sent,_

_She was never the last one standing,_

Who was I kidding? What could I do to make Ulrich see Yumi as I did? When I myself thought that she was perfect, flawless, beautiful; snap out of it Sissi! I have to retain my hatred, if not, Ulrich could become an unattainable prize, no closer to me than the stars.

_A backseat debutant,_

_Everything that you want,_

_Never to harsh or too demanding,_

It was true, Yumi's personality was perfect for Ulrich, but did she really deserve him? I thought not, I needed Ulrich, he was the only guy I had ever wanted this badly. Nobody could take his place in my heart, but to Yumi was he just another pawn in the game?

_Maybe I'll admit it,_

_I'm a little bitter,_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her,_

Ok. Fine, I only hate her because she is stealing Ulrich from me. In that respect, I guess I should hate Belpois and Della Robbia too, because nowadays they take up most of Ulrich's time.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band,_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands,_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor,_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door,_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door,_

Why did I have to take a backseat to her? Now I have to resort to hanging out with those nerds, Herve and Nicholas. Maybe Ulrich will come to his senses on his own and return to me, begging me to take him back.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself,_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else,_

No, I highly doubt he will ever come back. Why do I always end up the odd one out? I'm the principal's daughter; think about the potential benefits of dating me! I'm sure many have, that's why they all flock to me, so how come the one I wanted stayed away? He had issues with his father about his grades; I could easily lift those with my charm. Did Ulrich not think about that? Did Ulrich think at all or was he too love-blind? Like a puppet he is, and Yumi's the puppeteer. Disgusting. I was always honest with him, couldn't he see that?

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band,_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands,_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more,_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America,_

_I'm just the girl next door..._


End file.
